Adventures In Babysitting
by Twinklestar17
Summary: Evie was asked to babysit Ben and Mal's kids while they were away so she accepts. But there are some troubles along the way like really spicy chili, sneaking into the same club as their parents with kids, and being late to pick up a kid. Will this babysitting adventure turn out alright or will it be a total disaster? I hope you enjoy and read and review. :)


Evie's P.O.V

I knocked on the door and Mal opened it.

"Hey Evie. Thanks for taking the time to babysit the kids," Mal smiled and hugged me.

"You're welcome. It's been a while since you two went out and you've always babysit Evan. You deserve it," I said.

"GUYS! Evie's here so be on your best behavior," Ben called and he hugged me.

"Thanks so much Evie," Ben said.

"Like I said, you're welcome," I said.

"We left a note on what to do and good luck," Mal smiled and she and Ben went off. I went in the castle and found that the main room is empty. It was usually filled with Amber, Fallon, or Mickey doing whatever they do. I saw a piece of paper and read it.

 _Dear Evie,_

 _ **If you're wondering why the main floor is empty, is because Amber went to gymnastics practice and won't be back until 7:30. Fallon's shooting a life hacks video and Mickey is doing his science fair project upstairs. Feel free to do whatever you want as long as you watch the kids. Good luck, you'll really need it. :-)**_

 _x Mal and Ben_

I went up the stairs and knocked on Fallon's door.

"If it's you mom, I have a poem for you," Fallon called out.

"No it's me, Evie," I said.

"Oh okay. Hi Aunt Evie!" Fallon said, unlocking the door and hugging me.

"Hi. Is Mickey here?" I asked.

"Yeah. MICKEY, AUNT EVIE IS HERE!" Fallon yelled. Mickey trudged out of his room.

"Hi Aunt Evie, do you think I can stay in my room and finish my science project? I'm almost finished making a solar oven. I can cook nachos in here so I can make my own food. We learned about cooking in Home Ec," Mickey said.

"Since when did you take Home Ec?" Fallon asked.

"I chose it. Anyways, are we gonna pick up Amber?" Mickey asked.

" It's 7:30 already?" I gasped, checking my phone. It was 7:50. I'm so late!

"You're right! I'm sorry guys, I must've lost track of time. Uh, get in my car, it's unlocked and I'll get my bag and we're gonna go," I exclaimed. Mickey and Fallon nodded and they both grabbed their phones and headed out the door. I carried my bag and checked my reflection in the mirror.

"I look fine. How did I lose track of time? Amber's probably waiting for someone and she could get kidnapped or whatever. Hopefully she's fine," I muttered to myself. I grabbed my car keys and Fallon and Mickey are already in the car.

"This is awesome. It's not a carriage or a limo but it's really cool," Mickey exclaimed.

"Alright, here we go! Hopefully Amber isn't hurt or kidnapped otherwise I'm dead meat," I said, turning on the engine. I backed out of the driveway and headed on the road.

"Can you turn on the radio?" Fallon asked. I pressed the radio button and pop music began playing. We were at Auradon City and boy, it was a big place. I haven't gotten over how big it was after we moved from Charmington to Auradon Central.

"Do you know which gymnastics center does Amber go to?" I asked. I recall Mal said something about Auradon something gymnastics but I'm not sure.

"Yeah she goes to two. They are Laurie Ann Gymnastics Company also known as the LAGC and Auradon Central Gymnastics. Since its Friday, I think she would go to the LAGC," Fallon said.

"What does the building look like?" I asked calmly.

"You just past by it, it was the white building with that girl on the balance beam," Mickey said, pointing past. I groaned and it was a red light. I went to the other lane and drove to the LAGC. We got out and the light was still there. Thankfully the light was still there. It was getting dark and I'm seriously gonna lose my mind if Amber isn't there. I walked in and the receptionist lady was working.

"Hi, is Amber here?" I asked.

"Amber isn't here. She only goes here on Sundays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. She's probably at ACG," the receptionist lady said. I glared at Mickey and Fallon and they just shrugged.

"Oh okay. Thank you," I said and we left. We all got in the car and I searched up the Auradon Central Gymnastics center. It is 15 miles from here and it's closing at 8.

"We're never gonna make it past in time and now Mal and Ben are going to kill me," I muttered, leaving the LAGC parking lot and heading out to the road.

"I'm sorry Evie, it's just that we don't really care about Amber's gymnastic times," Mickey said sincerely.

"It's okay. Cross your fingers that we're gonna get there in time because if we don't, we're all dead meat," I huffed.

"Okay. Wait, what about Evan? Did you leave her at home?" Fallon asked suddenly.

"Evan is with your Uncle Doug and she's at a fashion competition. Apparently in Sherwood High Middle School, they're having a uniform fashion competition and Evan's a contestant there. She'll be fine," I explained.

"Okay. Look, we're almost here," Mickey said, pointing to the blue and yellow building.

"Finally!" I gasped, pulling over to the parking lot and parking my car there. Me, Fallon, and Mickey went out and there was the infamous 14-year-old waiting outside with the purple hair in bangs and she was wearing a blue and yellow gymnastics varsity jacket, a blue and yellow Auradon Central Gymnastics T-shirt and periwinkle sweatpants.

"Finally! What took you ages? Where's Mom and Dad?" Amber exclaimed, holding her hands in the air.

"Your mom and dad went on a date so I'm babysitting you guys," I said.

"Oh okay. Thanks," Amber said.

"Now come on, it's nearly 8 and it's dark outside," I said, leading the kids in my car. Once I checked everyone's in there, I turned on the engine and we left.

"I'm hungry," Mickey said.

"Alright. We'll stop by for pizza and then we're going home," I sighed and pulled up at a pizza place where Jay and Carlos claim is the best pizza in Auradon. The kids went in but I noticed that the pizza place was next door to a club that Mal and Ben are going to. If they see us, then that's bad.

"Can we go in there?" Fallon asked, pointing to the club.

"No, kids aren't allowed there and it's only for adults. Besides it's boring so how about we get some pizza," I said, attempting to lead the kids away but they ran in.

"ID please?" the security guard said.

"Pssh, we don't need ID. We're King Ben's kids," Mickey scoffed.

"I don't care if you're the king's kids. You're not getting in because you're little kids," the security guard said grumpily.

"Do something with your cool gymnastics powers," Fallon whispered to Amber. I heard what was going on and grabbed the kids away.

"I'm so sorry. We're just heading for pizza," I apologized sincerely. Amber approached the guard in a sincere way.

"I heard that it's your wife's birthday today. Surprise her with this, girls love it," Amber said, pulling some fancy perfume out of her duffel bag and gave it to the security guard. He smelt it and his face lit up.

"Thank you Amber, my wife will love this!" he exclaimed and hugged her.

"You're welcome. Now can you let us in?" Amber asked.

"Sure thing. Thanks!" the security guard said and he left. We just stared at her in shock.

"Love's got him blind," Amber snorted.

"The perfume is probably getting in his head," Fallon added and we went in. There was tons of lights and loud music playing in the background.

"Amber I have to ask, where did you get that perfume?" I asked.

"I stole it from Mom. You can take the girl out of the Isle but you can't take the Isle out of the girl," Amber shrugged, sitting on a bar stool. I grinned; she was quoting one of the most amazing girls I know. I sat down next to her.

"I never thought that Mal could wear perfume," I laughed.

"Oh she has a bunch of them in her drawer. Evan took one too," Amber said.

"The soda there is really good, the bartender is really nice," Fallon said. I turned around and she's pouring soda for the kids.

"What will you like Miss Evie of the Isle?" she asked kindly. I saw her name was Valeria and I smiled.

"I wouldn't want anything to drink, just water with ice please," I said nicely. Valeria nodded and poured me a glass of water and ice with a umbrella and I thanked her.

"DANCE BATTLE! DANCE BATTLE GOING ON!" a person screamed and everyone went to the middle of the floor.

"Sweet, can I join?" Mickey asked.

"Your dance moves are terrible," Amber said and that's coming from the former dancer herself.

"Yours are too," Mickey shot back.

"You're not the one who spent her childhood and pre-teen years doing dance," Amber said.

"It's Amber, can she perform something for us?" someone from the crowd asked. Everyone stared at me.

"Uh hi. I'm just gonna go now," Amber said and made a way for the exit before people bombarded her with questions.

"Can you do one of our solos? Could you do a lyrical piece? Could you dedicate this dance to my grandma?" people asked. Ben and Mal stared at us and I waved nervously.

"Let's go. Sorry guys but me and the kids are going," I smiled nervously and we pelted toward the exit. Everyone got in the car and we drove off.

"We're going home, you guys are getting ready for bed and let's pretend this fiasco never happened," I said, speeding up the gas a bit.

"You're speeding!" Amber exclaimed.

"I'm born from the Isle and I don't care," I said and we were at the bridge from the city to the castle. We passed by Auradon Prep and I remembered when I went to school there. Enough about that, we drove to the castle parkway and I put on the parking brake and turned off the engine and grabbed my keys. The kids were already out and we ran towards the door.

"Go go otherwise I'm never gonna hear the end of it!" I panted.

"Wait! I'm still hungry," Mickey said.

"Oh right, we didn't have pizza. Okay, I'll find something for you guys to make," I said, searching through the cabinets.

"How about that extra hot chili that Ms Potts used to make before Mom complained," Amber grinned. I groaned, as kids from the Isle we've always hated spicy foods since day one except for Jay and Conan.

"Fine," I grumbled and they started to make it.

An hour later, they called out.

"How does it taste?" Mickey asked. Amber grabbed a spoon and tasted it.

"TERRIBLE. Mickey, you're supposed to add 2 bottles, not one and a half!" Amber exclaimed pouring the other half of the hot sauce in and stirred it up.

"I forgot! Sorry," Mickey said. Amber then ladled the chili in four bowls and they started to eat.

"Well?" Fallon asked, pointing to my plate of uneaten chili.

"Okay," I said. I decided just to eat it all down and get it over with but that is such a bad idea. It was the spiciest chili I've ever eaten!

"HOT! WATER!" I gasped and Amber gave me a cup of water.

"Are you okay?" they asked. I screamed and shook my head. Amber then gave me a cup of milk and I drank it down. I gasped.

"You shouldn't eat this if you can't eat spicy foods. Why don't you tell us sooner?" Fallon said, dumping the chili in the trash. Suddenly I got a phone call from Mal.

"Excuse me," I said and answered it.

"Hey E, hope I'm not bothering you but we're going home now and I hope you had fun babysitting the kids. I hope they're not causing you any troubles. Bye E," Mal said through the phone.

"Yup, we had fun," I said and we all laughed.

"Can we watch a movie?" Mickey asked.

"Sure, which one?" I asked, turning on their TV and pulling up Netflix.

"Trolls!" Mickey yelled.

"No, Moana!" Fallon said.

"Can I watch Pretty Little Liars?" Amber asked.

"How about Sing and no, you can't watch it," I said.

"Fine," Amber grumbled and I put it on.

A half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. I went over there and there was Ben and Mal.

"Hey! How was it," Mal said, hugging me.

"Oh it was fun alright," I laughed.

"Great! Where are they?" Ben asked.

"Living room, watching Sing!" I said.

"Okay," Ben smiled.

"Would you babysit again next Saturday?" Mal asked.

"Oh no, I'm fine," I giggled and grabbed my purse and left.

 **A/N: FINALLY! This one-shot is finished! I hope you enjoyed and I'm thinking about planning a sequel to this, what do you think? I hope you liked it and please read and review on what you think. Now, I was thinking about this for awhile and I had this idea of doing a Mal/Harry story. Why? Because news found out that Dove and Thomas were dating and I totally ship them (Dove and Thomas) so I was wondering on if I should do a story? Even though I love Ben/Mal, I would like to give Mal/Harry a try, what do you think? Plus In Dragon Form will be delayed until the end of the week, I'm sorry. Anyways that's all and see you again on Friday/Saturday whatever. Bye!**


End file.
